


That Would Be Enough

by novvabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, i'm sorry oiks i know this is mean to you, no beta we die like men, rip oikawa lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novvabeam/pseuds/novvabeam
Summary: loosely based off of 'that would be enough' from hamilton, following oikawa and y/n throughout different points in their relationship.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. if you could let me inside your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is in the same series as my ushijima fic, but you don't need to read both to get it, so don't worry! i hope you enjoy <3

“Let’s go out sometime.” 

Oikawa’s startled, drawn out of his conversation with Iwaizumi (who’s also completely shocked). Iwaizumi slowly steps back, going to talk with Matsukawa somewhere else. He turns to the girl standing in front of him, mouth slightly open and eyebrows raised, “I--what?”

“Let’s go on a date sometime -- you, me, maybe hot pot or something,” She reiterates her statement, a small smile dancing on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. She radiates confidence, her playful and cheery tone somehow forceful. 

Oikawa has to take a moment to compose himself, his stunned expression melting into his usual cool one; his mind is racing, eyes scanning her and her appearance, wondering how he’s never noticed her before. He lets out a soft chuckle, bright smile shining, “Uh -- yeah. Sorry for the shock, girls don’t really...come up to me like that. Not as demanding, you know?”

At that the girl smirks, a soft puff of air shooting from her nose in what’s a closed mouth laugh, “Yeah, I know -- Oikawa, right? I hear a lot about you around, and I think you’re in my stats class?,” She’s playing dumb, she knows he’s in her stats class, “You play volleyball, you have a fan club -- a girl in one of my classes is in it,” Her voice is almost drowned out by the blare of the party’s music, and she takes another drink out of her solo cup when she feels herself becoming slightly anxious about this whole ordeal -- nothing a little liquid courage won’t fix. 

“Regardless, I’m not really here to talk to you about all that,” She takes another deep breath, taking his once-again pleasantly stunned expression as the go-ahead to continue, “Plus, I’m not really the type to beg for your attention. I wanna go out, but if you don’t, I don’t really care. Just thought it was worth a shot. You’re cute, and you seem interesting -- I wanna get to know you.”

Oikawa leans against the wall, a grin on his face, nodding, “Yeah, you said hot pot, right? I’d love to. What’s your number?”

She grabs his arm, pulling a sharpie from her pocket ( _ oh, she’s prepared _ ) and scribbling down her number before someone yells her name out in the crowd, “Y/N!” At that she turns, looking dead on at him with eyes that seem to stare right through any type of composed façade he could have put on, “Thanks -- call me, or text me, or whatever. Just remember if you don’t it’s your loss.” With that she flashes him a quick grin and turns to find her friend, exhaling loudly and wondering how the  _ hell  _ she managed to pull that off. 

Oikawa watches her leave, completely smitten. She wanted to get to know  _ him,  _ not because of volleyball or purely his good looks. There’s just something about her, and it’s at that moment he already knows:

_ He won’t be able to get this girl out of his head. _


	2. i know who i married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic bliss and then pain 

Oikawa never expected that girl to become his best friend, definitely not his girlfriend, and  _ certainly  _ not his wife.

Considering he’d never had a fling last more than three months, he wasn’t really  _ hoping  _ to get much out of their first date. Surprisingly, though, one hot pot date turned into a stats study date, which turned into a sushi date, which turned into a movie date -- suddenly, they’re attached at the hip and he can’t get his mind off of her. No one’s more surprised than Iwaizumi, who feels a small sense of pride knowing that maybe his best friend won’t fuck something good up for once in his life; maybe Oikawa’s self-destructiveness won’t be his own demise for once. 

Oikawa asks her to be his girlfriend after about a solid month of “casually dating”, and he’s over the moon. His parents love her, his friends love her, and most importantly, he can feel himself falling more and more in love with her every day. Their relationship is filled with laughs, (surprisingly) very little fights, and consistent happiness. It’s the healthiest thing he’s ever experienced. 

He decides on proposing after three years, knowing he had to be completely sure of his feelings before he makes a commitment like that; but he can’t deny the way he loves her, the way his heart jumps when he sees his Y/N bringing him food during practice, the surges of love he feels when she snakes her arms around his waist and plant a kiss on his cheek when she sees a fangirl of his being a little  _ too  _ bold.

Iwaizumi helps him pick out the ring, a beautiful yet dainty diamond, not too flashy, just like Oikawa knows she’s always wanted. 

Oikawa asks her to marry him under a starry night next to the ocean, after taking her out to dinner at their favorite hot pot place -- the same one where they had their first date. He can barely get the words out because he’s so nervous, can barely express to her how much he wants this, how much he wants  _ her,  _ for the rest of their life and all the time thereafter. She cries when she sees the ring, brings him up from his knee to plant a huge kiss on his lips and grin through her tears, a small, “ _ Of course i’ll marry you, dumbass,”  _ falling past her lips before she shoves her face into the crook of his neck.

The wedding is beautiful, white and lavender and under a cool, sunny fall day. Iwaizumi is his best man, and her best friend is her maid of honor (they’ve started dating, but they keep that a secret until after the wedding). Everyone’s invited, including all of Seijoh’s old team (even Kageyama and Hinata made an appearance). Oikawa tears up as soon as he begins his vows; he goes on about her, how he knew from the very beginning she was someone he needed in his life (which wasn’t entirely untrue), how her bold, brash, and confident demeanor made him swoon immediately. How her softness for him contrasted her hard exterior, how he could never imagine his life with anyone but her by his side. Y/N’s vows are much of the same, but she goes on about how she never realized she could make one of the most infamous playboys completely weak in the knees while simultaneously becoming putty in his hands; she’s never wanted to be soft for someone, but something about Oikawa makes her feel vulnerable in the best way. He grabs her in his arms after the “I Do’s” are told, bringing her into a kiss reminiscent of the one she gave him when he asked her to marry him. Everyone gets pretty drunk that night, and there’s now hundreds of memories to hold onto and stories to tell, like how Kageyama dances when he’s drunk or how Hinata can  _ not  _ hold his alcohol; or even how they find Iwaizumi and Y/N’s best friend making out in a closet. Oikawa and Y/N wouldn’t have it any other way.

They honeymoon in Paris, having their first  _ true  _ **makeout** kiss as a married couple at the top of the Eiffel Tower at night time. Sparks fly all over again. This week-long honeymoon is also when they conceive their first child. 

When Y/N becomes pregnant she calls Oikawa immediately, being sent to voicemail before realizing he’s at practice right now -- he’ll call her when he’s out. She sits on the toilet in slight panic, looking down at the little white stick and the two pink lines with thinly veiled anxiety; her best friend comes over, confused as to why Y/N is freaking out before she realizes. 

“Why are you panicking?” Is the first thing she asks, confusion painted on her features.

Y/N mulls that over for a second, weighing the reasons. “He has a really promising career, and he’ll be traveling a lot, and I just -- I don’t want to weigh him down, I guess? I know I’m his wife, I know, but -- I don’t know. Something about a child just makes this ten times more real, ten times more domestic, and I don’t want to be stuck here with a child, not being able to travel with him, not being able to --” She cuts herself off, shaking her head. She’s not going to voice her worst fears. She’ll never voice that she’s scared of not being enough for him, scared of not giving him enough, scared of one girl snapping him up if she’s not there at a game one day, or an afterparty. 

Her best friend seems to know without her even voicing it, and she holds Y/N, whispering to her that she’ll be okay, their family will be okay -- Oikawa would never do anything to make her any less than happy, he loves her too much. 

Once Oikawa hears that she’s pregnant, he’s overjoyed, all the exhaustion he felt from a particularly hard practice washed away completely. He’s always wanted a little family, a boy he could turn into a mini “Great King”, or a girl he knew would have him wrapped around her finger. Hell, he’d want both. When he realizes Y/N is worried, he holds her face in his hands, brows furrowed but unable to contain his smile, his eyes containing all the love and adoration in the world for his beautiful, beautiful wife, “Nothing is going to take me away from you, okay? Nothing in this world can come between us  _ or  _ our family. You’re mine, babe. I’m in it for the long haul. I know it’ll be difficult -- I’ll be traveling a lot, but I’ll call you guys every night, and I’ll always make sure I have time for you --” He puts his hand on her belly, pure devotion and affection clouding his features, “ _ both of you. _ ” Y/N sighs happily, setting her hand on top of his, “I swear, if this child has even a  _ fraction  _ of your personality, I’ll be the happiest girl in the world.” She’s never felt more comforted, more at home, and more safe in her life.

Pregnancy while he’s gone is hard, but they get through it -- they knew they would. Oikawa is there at every doctor’s appointment, volleyball be damned. When they find out they’re having a boy (at a gender reveal put on by their loving best friends), Oikawa jumps into the air, crying tears of joy -- Y/N is right there with him. They paint and decorate the nursery together, and even though Oikawa is gone for a lot of the pregnancy, facetime calls are frequent and they text most of the day. He’s determined to be good for his wife, to be a good father. He flies back from a game in Brazil when he hears she’s in labor, intent on being by his wife when she gives birth to their son. Oikawa tears up holding his son for the first time, gently stroking his cheek and muttering, “I’ll never let anyone hurt you, baby boy. You and your momma are always going to feel safe.” 

That’s why it’s so surprising that, when one night, at one afterparty, Oikawa’s a bit too drunk, and one of the girls at the party likes him a  _ bit too  _ much; he’s touch starved, missing his wife more than ever, just  _ needing  _ some type of attention -- and suddenly his promises to his son are moot. His promises to Y/N vanish. This girl -- this  _ random woman _ \-- is giving him the attention he needs, is whispering sweet nothings into his ear and making him feel loved, making him feel wanted. It’s not until he wakes up in his hotel room the next day with a splitting headache and the random girl whose name he didn’t even know laying next to him, that he realizes he fucked up. Somewhere across the world, his wife is singing a song to his newborn son to hush him to sleep, completely unaware that the string holding her marriage -- her  _ family  _ \-- together has just snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are always welcomed and i hope you have a wonderful day!


	3. the unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm ... so sorry

Oikawa doesn’t tell her. Not for a while, anyway -- he lets himself soak in his guilt for a bit, beating himself up about it every day. 

Despite this, it happens again. And again. It goes on for nearly a year. Nights are blurred and Oikawa doesn’t really know what he’s doing anymore -- he’s numb, he misses his wife  _ so, so  _ much, and the girl was threatening to tell the press if he didn’t keep up with it, keep up with  _ her.  _

Iwaizumi comes to one of his games in California, and that’s when Oikawa confesses. Iwaizumi can tell his friend isn’t being himself, that his charming smile and giggly remarks are all for show. Oikawa breaks down in Iwaizumi’s arms, little choked sobs escaping him, tears flowing down his face (he’s drunk, but that’s how it’s been for a long time), “Iwa--Iwa-chan, I didn’t mean to. I never wanted this to happen, I  _ never  _ thought I’d be this guy, but -- b-but I did, and she’s gonna leave me if she finds out, I  _ know  _ she’s gonna leave, she’ll take S-sato, and--” at that very moment Oikawa’s phone starts vibrating, his love’s name flashing across the screen complete with a picture of her holding his beautiful baby boy. 

Oikawa looks up at Iwaizumi like a deer caught in headlights and his friend sighs, waving him off as a signal to go sit somewhere else while he answers the phone, “Y/N! Yeah, it’s Iwa -- I’d put you on the phone with Oikawa but the fucker’s drunk and is blowing chunks into the hotel toilet right now, so I’ll have him call you later, okay?” Oikawa hears a faint laugh come from the other side of the phone and he sobs into his shirt sleeve, biting down so he couldn’t be heard. 

Once Iwaizumi hangs up the phone he drags Oikawa from the other side of the room to sit on the couch with him, cradling his dumbass best friend in his arms while the broken man continues to cry, “You know, Shittykawa, I didn’t think you’d fuck this one up. I really didn’t.” 

Oikawa pays no mind to the mean words, because he can’t remember the last time Iwaizumi actually held him like this, and he knows his best friend is more of a man of action rather than words. No matter what he’s saying, Oikawa knows he cares. 

“I didn’t -- I didn’t think I would either. I love her, Iwa, I love her so --”  _ hiccup,  _ “ -- much. I love our family, I don’t --  _ god,  _ I fucked up.”

They stay like that on the hotel couch for much of the night, until Oikawa falls asleep in Iwaizumi’s arms and the man takes his best friend to bed, covering him. He looks down at his best friend, a shell of what he was before, and just gives a little sigh. Iwaizumi really thought Oikawa’s self-destructive nature wouldn’t catch up to him this time; he was stupid for that, in retrospect. It wasn’t a matter of  _ if  _ Oikawa would ruin things, it was  _ when.  _

Oikawa, at the urging of Iwaizumi, decides to confess to his wife in person, when he flies back from California the next day -- he doesn’t want her to hear from the press before her own husband.

Sadly, things don’t always work out as planned.

The woman decided to go to the press anyway, figuring the money she could make off of selling the story was better than any sex Oikawa could give her.

That’s why when Oikawa comes home, he’s bombarded by press as soon as he gets off the plane; he has to fight to get to his cab, and the tears are already free flowing. He’s  _ fucked,  _ he’s so  _ fucked,  _ and all he can do right now is wait and stare at his phone and wonder why Y/N hasn’t called him yelling yet. He finds out why when he gets home.

His stuff is stacked neatly in a pile in the front room. Oikawa’s heart drops when he notices, knowing he’s done for. Y/N emerges from the hallway when she hears the door open, an almost too calm expression on her face.

“Tooru.” Her tone is biting, the small smile plastered on her face unnerving, “I just put Sato to bed, I didn’t want him to be awake right now. He took his first steps today, did you know that?” She asks, aimlessly folding Oikawa’s clothes, adding them to the pile. 

“Oh--” She stops for a second, laughing softly to herself, “Of course you didn’t. I almost sent the video, but right as I was going to I got a call from Yui -- she asked me if I had heard yet. I was so confused, I asked her what she meant, and when I heard, well --  _ god,  _ you couldn’t believe my reaction! I didn’t believe it. My husband, my beautiful, loving husband who assured me, who  _ promised me  _ he would never be unfaithful could never do that.” 

Oikawa gulps, trying to maintain some form of dignity and not break down sobbing in their front room. He can hear the shake in her voice, hear how she’s barely keeping it together, and all he wants is to hug her and tell her everything will be okay. But he  _ can’t,  _ because he’s the one who made it not okay in the first place. 

He sees a tear fall from the side of her eye as she keeps talking, fake smile still in place, “But  _ god,  _ I was wrong! How  _ insane  _ is that! The one thing I had in life that I thought would be perfect is just  _ gone  _ now! How do I tell my son that his father was a backstabbing cheater? A  _ liar?  _ Someone who would fuck some random girl one night then facetime me that morning to “see our baby boy” like nothing happened?”  _ Ouch,  _ okay, that one hurt. “Of course I can’t tell him that, I can’t, but how the fuck am I supposed to explain to him he doesn’t have a father figure in his life? How am I supposed to explain to him that, no, we  _ can’t  _ be a normal family, because I hate his father and seeing him makes me relive all the shit he put me through?” There’s the confirmation. The confirmation that she’s gone, that maybe it’s not official yet but it will be as soon as possible. 

“Actually, I probably won’t even have to tell him! The press will probably do that too, let him know his dad is a cheater before I could even tell him why we had to leave in the first place,” Her tears are falling freely now, poison lacing her words and the most pained, angry expression Oikawa thinks he’s ever seen on her face.

The scene isn’t pretty. They somehow don’t wake the baby up with their yelling, not even when Oikawa falls to his knees and sobs, begs for her back, says he fucked up, he didn’t mean it, he just missed her, he loves her so much, he loves their son so much. This falls on deaf ears, though, and they’ve both run their voices ragged when she speaks through her tears, voice hoarse from all of her yelling, “No, Tooru. If you loved me, if you loved Sato -- if you had  _ any fucking regard  _ for this family, you wouldn’t have done what you did. I don’t care how much alcohol you had, I don’t care how much you fucking missed me. Bottom line is, if you fucking cared about being a good husband, even a good father, you wouldn’t have broken this family apart like you did. Now you have to pay the consequences. I’m not going to raise my son in an environment I know will be unhealthy.”

The divorce process is arduous, drawn out, covered by the press in the worst way. Oikawa ends up getting joint custody, and for the first few years, things are fine. But then Sato goes to school, and his friends ask him why his father cheated on his mom, and he goes home crying, asking Y/N why she didn’t tell him, why they’re being so mean about daddy like that. Y/N can’t lie to him, she never could, but she tries protecting Oikawa’s reputation with his son as much as she can -- she might hate the man, but she doesn’t want his son to grow up with that resentment in his heart. 

It doesn’t work, though, because Sato can see the pained look in his mother’s eyes when she talks about his father. He hears her cry at night, either by herself or on the phone with her best friend, because being a single mother is so hard, because she wanted to have a huge family with him. She wanted a future with him. She  _ trusted  _ him, and that’s never something that has come easy to her. And he ruined it, he took her heart and crushed it. He begs, pleads with his mom to take custody away from his dad, he never wants to face him again. She reluctantly agrees, and though the court battle is tough, she wins full custody. She didn’t think having her son full time would ever hurt this much.

Sato grows up hating his father. Grows up hearing kids whisper about him when they think he’s not listening, grows up seeing his father on tv, winning game after game, with girl after girl coming up to him at every celebration. Sato starts playing volleyball just to spite him.

Eventually Oikawa’s fame dies down. He’s older now, and the wear and tear he put his body through has caught up to him. Except now there’s no Y/N to give him a pick me up, to bring him food or give him a massage or send him words of support when he’s halfway across the world. It’s just him, occasionally Iwaizumi, his teammates, and a lot of alcohol. Occasionally women. He’s made enough in his career to live more than comfortably for the rest of his life, but he still feels the ache in his heart because his house isn’t a home, not when the love of his life and his son aren’t with him. But he did this to himself. He has to pay his dues.

He finds out Sato plays volleyball at Kitagawa, alongside Ushijima’s son, through Iwaizumi. Surprisingly, Y/N told Iwaizumi to pass the message on to Oikawa, finding it too painful to see him, even after all this time. Iwaizumi lets him know the date of his son’s next game and offers to go with him, but Oikawa refuses, knowing he needs to do this himself.

When the day finally comes he’s sitting in the stands, sunglasses and hat on to try and disguise himself. He’s still not sure if he should go down to greet his son after the game, but he’s painfully unaware that his disguise doesn’t work in the slightest. He sees Ushijima coaching and is taken aback for a moment before pain twists his heart, wishing he could coach for his son’s team too. Regardless, watching Sato play gives him a type of pride he never thought he’d feel -- and also one of the worst pains he’s felt in his life. His son is  _ so  _ good, a natural -- powerful, fast, and remarkably agile -- far better than Oikawa ever was at that age. He only wished he could’ve helped him get there.

Down on the court, Ushijima’s son, Reo, looks up into the stands and notices Oikawa. He drops the water bottle in his hand, eyes wide as he nudges Sato in the side. 

“ _ Ow,  _ dude, what’s wrong with you?” Sato’s rubbing his side, looking at Reo in irritation. All Reo does is point up to the stands behind them, whispering a soft, “ _ I think your dad is here.”  _

Suddenly Sato’s standing taller, chest square and shoulders back. He looks at Reo, his best friend, the only boy who hasn’t pitied him or teased him about his father, the first boy who treated him like his own brother, and his jaw clenches. Reo doesn’t exactly know what’s happening, but it’s better than seeing Sato cry like he used to whenever he’d see his dad. 

The whistle indicating the start of the next set rings throughout the gym and the boys get back onto the court; Sato’s serving.

He takes a deep breath, looking up into the stands for a brief second to confirm what Reo saw before steeling himself, looking across the court and spinning the ball in his hands. When the whistle blows he takes a deep breath, readying himself. 

Oikawa Sato is going to show his dad what he’s worked so hard for. Show Oikawa that he’s better than him,  _ way  _ better than Oikawa could ever be. He wants his dad to know, wants him to see. Most importantly, he wants his dad to know that he did this all without his help, without his support -- without  _ him.  _

Oikawa Tooru watches his son give one of the most powerful serves he’s ever seen, immediately scoring a point; his heart breaks into two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd she's done! thank u so much for coming on this ride for me i hope ur as sad as i am when u finish this <3 i love you! kudos n comments r always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting this far! comments/kudos are always appreciated n i appreciate you! <3


End file.
